Riders Life
by Ecrilthir
Summary: Sequel to: Rider Oaths. Eragon and Murtagh are still full of Anger and Hate, they both decide to leave, heres the Aftermath, on both the Brothers and those left behind


**I Do Not Own The Inheritance Cycle.**

**(Sequel to: Rider Oaths)**

**Chapter one: Departure **

(2 Days after Attack on Urû'baen)

Eragon and Murtagh kept themselves to themselves after the end of the battle, they hid out in their rooms, which they had quickly rebuilt and placed wards upon the door, they were often visited by the other or Arya, Both the male riders knew she wanted to make sure they were ok after three years under Galbatorix, but they kept their secrets close to their chests, hardly anyone wanted to be in their company, only those who had knowledge of the True power of Names wanted to talk to them, they had often contemplated leaving the Towns and Cities until they had forgotten their past, their anger.

They walked along the corridor, but found a single guard standing in their way, "You Killed my Brother" the guard hissed as he drew a sword he charged at the two riders how dodged the attack,

Eragon ducked back and yelled, "sverd" and the soldiers sword flew into Eragon's hand, Murtagh whispered, "slytha" and the soldier collapsed asleep, Eragon threw the sword down next to its owner, they turned their backs and walked through the corridor and through the double doors, to the throne room, where Nasuada, Arya, Orik and Orrin stood waiting for the two riders, who stood awaiting the speech that was surely to come from the Rulers of Alagaësia,

"We have been talking" Arya Began

"No Surprise" Murtagh whispered,

"We will not be banishing either of you" Orrin said, though he had a look on his face that he would very much like to have them killed, or at least Banished.

"So what are your plans now you know that?" Orik asked looking hopeful, the two rider silently communicated,

"We go into solitude" Murtagh said after a minute,

"What?" Nasuada asked seeming to swell,

"No-one here will trust us, so rather than make your reigns troubling" Eragon said, "We will leave tonight, so we don't attract attention to ourselves, clam what you will but we will return if needed"

"We understand, but how will you know when there is trouble?" Nasuada asked,

"We riders have a way of knowing things we shouldn't" Murtagh said, a grin playing across his face, Eragon and Arya had both smiled as well, all others in the room were highly confused at this but simply shock their heads at the private 'Rider' joke.

The two male rider turned on their heel and left the room, stepping over the sleeping guard, and followed his Half-brother down the corridor,

"Where will you go?" Eragon asked, he knew it seemed like a childish question but he had to ask,

"To the North" Murtagh mused stopping, "But you'll becoming with me as well?

Eragon frowned, "One Dragon would attract less attention than two, But if we went east, they we could build a new village and live off the land, including food suitable for a dragon" Eragon walked into the room behind them, and pointed to the map, Murtagh wandered in and then nodded,

"Then that is where we shall head" Murtagh said, _I Like this plan, Private and Pleanty of room for a Dragon to roam_ Thorn whispered in Murtagh's mind.

(Several Hours Later)

Murtagh and Eragon mounted their Dragons, they both launched off, and flew east, to adventure…

Arya knocked on the door of Eragon's room, she opened the door and found the room empty, there was no personal items, no Armour sitting neatly on the stand, no sword resting on the wall and on the desk was a single note, Arya walked over to it and picked it up, even in the dim light she could read the writing and knew who it was from

_Arya, _

_There is no time to say everything, so all I will say is fair well for now, But we will listen for word of trouble, _

_Eragon, _

Arya gulped at the shortness of this goodbye, she walked into the room next door, Murtagh's room, this too had been stripped and there was no note left on the table, but she was not surprised, she walked along the corridor she entered the great hall of the Castle where Hundreds of humans, Dwarves, Urgels and Elves had gathered to meet them,

"They've gone" Arya said,

Everyone looked around at each other, "The party goes on" Nasuada called to the assembly, Angela looked slightly smug but she had a small dance with Jörmundur and then one with Jeod, Arya danced alongside Vanir, Roran and Katrina danced together alongside a rather reluctant looking Nasuada and Orrin, they all had a good laugh though when a Drunken Orrin and a rather sober Angela calved their way around the dance floor before Orrin collapsed asleep at Nasuada's feet, and they all held their breath trying not to laugh.

But the fact that Eragon and Murtagh had left silently and without goodbyes was ever present in the air, they all felt it but no one cared to mention it they decided that it would be best for all concerned to say that they had ordered Eragon and Murtagh out of the area so that they would seem as strong rulers.


End file.
